


No Way Out

by KelekiahGaladrian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelekiahGaladrian/pseuds/KelekiahGaladrian
Summary: Link and Hermione race against an angry volcano with the hope of making it out alive. Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 100 Themes challenge. Inspired by a fanfic from fanfiction.net that no longer exists.
> 
> Originally written June 2012.

The walls began to crack. The room slowly shook. It was collapsing. Link looked at his companion and couldn’t help the grief that crossed his face.

“There’s no way out,” she whispered. Her expression mirrored his own. But something else lingered—fear.

Link frowned. Hermione was a smart witch. She knew all sorts of spells and adapted quickly. To think that she would be scared and stuck with no solution opened a hole in his heart where his own fear crawled in.

She opened her mouth again, but he swiftly cut her off. “We’ll make it. I promise.”

Hermione smiled sadly but reached over and squeezed his hand. She would put her faith in him.

Link kept their fingers threaded together even as he scanned the room. The door behind them led deeper into the temple. He knew for sure there were no ways out beyond there; it led to the innermost chambers of a volcano after all. The passageways to either side of them led off into more complicated rooms that went down rather than up. Their only chance was to head straight and weave out the way they had come in; however, that was becoming steadily harder as the ground cracked and gave out.

The volcano gave a great shudder behind them. The stone floor beneath their feet burst further and further apart. Lava shoved its way through the resulting cracks and into the open air.

“Run!” Link shoved Hermione forward, following her as best he could. He kept his unoccupied hand empty in case he needed to quickly grab something from his pouch.

They had made it halfway across the chamber when the floor heaved. Hermione made it to the other side of the crack, but Link wasn’t as lucky. Their fingers slipped apart as the hero stumbled back to avoid the spurts of lava. Sparkling blue met soft brown.

She screamed his name, pointed her wand at him. Another set of words in that unfamiliar language she used for her spells left her lips. He felt himself lifting off the ground and kept his gaze firmly on Hermione’s form even as he vaulted over her and landed on his feet on her other side. She pushed forward to catch up but stumbled into him—they were trapped by lava on all sides. Heat rose around them, encasing them in a small bubble of air.

“Link,” she whispered. He looked down at her. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes, but they couldn’t fall. He opened his mouth to comfort her, but she placed two fingers over his lips.

“No, don’t speak, not yet.” She took a deep breath then leaned closer to him. Despite the roar from the collapsing rocks, he still heard her gentle voice. “I know you didn’t want to drag me into this, but if I hadn’t, I would never have seen you again. I’m glad I can be here with you now, even if these are our last moments.” Hermione smiled, and he felt his heart melting. “I love you.”

The last thing he remembered before the searing pain was the feel of her soft lips against his.


End file.
